


That Talking Thing

by Seblainer



Series: Love's A Battlefield [2]
Category: General Hospital
Genre: F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-10
Updated: 2011-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-08 17:52:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/764251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my Sam McCall 100 Drabble Series. Written for the Soap Fan Fiction 2011 Challenge. Each drabble will feature Sam with a different man, some from GH, some from other fandoms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Talking Thing

Fandom: General Hospital  
Title: That Talking Thing  
Characters: Jason Morgan and Sam McCall  
Pairing: Jason/Sam  
Rating/Warnings: Rated R. AU, Mild to strong language, Het  
Summary: Jason and Sam meet in a different way.  
Disclaimer: I don’t own General Hospital or claim to and I make no money for this story.  
Author’s Note: Thanks to Judy for betaing and to anyone who reads this.  
Words: 302 words without title and ending.

Word used: SPEAK

Drabble # 2: *That Talking Thing*

Jason wasn’t good at entertaining guests because no one usually asked to come over and he didn’t invite them.

He didn’t get along with many people and was a quiet man who mostly kept to himself.

That all changed, however, the day his new neighbor, Sam moved in next door. 

Boy, was she a talker! Jason had never met anyone who liked to talk as much as Sam.

Even when she asked him something and he didn’t reply, she just kept right on talking.

At first it had been annoying, but now it was kind of endearing. Jason knew she talked a lot to hide her nervousness.

The only thing wrong with the picture was that Jason didn’t know what to say to Sam, or if he should say anything. 

When a pair of fingers snapped in his face he looked up at Sam as he shook his thoughts away.

“You would probably have a better chance of getting a woman if you actually did that talking thing, you know? The one where you open your mouth and, oh I don’t know, speak?”

Jason rolled his eyes as he laughed and then said, “I’ve got you, don’t I? You’re more than enough woman for me and that’s how I like it.”

When Sam smiled and threw her arms around him in a hug, Jason shook his head as he held in another laugh. Sam had been living next door to him for four years now but ever since she moved in and changed his life, Jason had to admit he was a happier man.

When the hug ended and Sam left, Jason went into his room to get everything ready. Tomorrow he was going to ask Sam to move in with him and he hoped she would say yes.

Jason couldn’t wait for Sam to move in. He loved her and even though she talked too much sometimes, he wouldn’t change it for the world.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to anyone who reads and reviews!


End file.
